Spiritual Tears
by Mahal Kita
Summary: Naboru summons upon all the sages, Link, and Zelda. Ganon is on the loose, and with more treacherous plans to kidnap and is stronger. But will they conquer successfully?***warning:a certain character's death


  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Zelda, nor anything else in this fic.  
  
  
  
  
Something just wasn't right in Hyrule.  
Zelda felt a sense of fear in her heart. She knew something wan't going to turn out right, like it had almost always did. Her triforce mark of Wisdom glowed a bit, then she sat and thought in the newly remodeled courtyard of the castle.   
Then, somehow, just suddnely she fell into a trance. She blacked out. Then a shimmering light appeared, and she was lost in a desert. The howling wind somehow, after a few minutes, lead her to the Spirit Temple. In front, on the stony platform, she collapsed. Hearing the Leevers in the distance, she thought she would die. Of either the monsters, thirst, or even fear.   
Then, after a short moment of he with closed eyes. A feminine slender shadow appeared near her.  
"Don't be afraid," her nice voice said, soothing her."I will help you, Princess Zelda..."  
Then dark clouds started to form around them, then it started to pour rain. Then, she was gone, in a cloud of the desert's sandy dust. Another girl appeared, but Zelda only had a bout a second of her image, then it faded away.  
"Zelda!"someone familiar said.  
"Unhhh... Huh? You? Link?"Zelda said, adjusting her eyesight.  
Indeed, the boy grinned.  
"What were you, exactly doing?"he asked, looking puzzled.  
"I, I had a dream....."she answered, getting up off the ground.  
"Oh... I thought you were hurt... Or even worse."  
Before any could say any more, the king's knights came rushing in.  
"How is she?"one of them asked.  
"She's fine!"another said  
The tallest one, held out his hand. When she didn't give in her hand, he grabbed it. So she pulled her right hand strongly out of his grip, and into Link's hand. She could not still trust him if he saw the Triforce mark of Wisdom.  
Without knowing what to do, she just did something that she shouldn't have done.  
"C'mon, Link. Let's go."Zelda comanded.  
Stunned by a glimpse of her beauty, his arm was yanked by her and he surely walked, after it flet like it was going to be dislocated. So once they were out of sight, they started to talk again.  
"Why'd you grab so hard?"Link asked.  
"Because... I had to get out of that situation quickly."  
"Why?"  
"Oh, welll,"She stopped, seeing dark clouds and hearing thunder."I'll talk about it later. Right now, there must be a more important one. Inside... Now."  
The two went to a chamber of somesort.  
"So?"Impa said kindly, suprising them."Is there a problem?"  
"Um, I was just wondering Impa, why he would be here of all places. And I hadn't gotten the answer."  
"Well, your father told me to come here. He said that you had some sort of a problem I could be help of."  
Zelda had been recently fainting a lot. Some she rarely had visions to see things. She thought there would be many explainations to it.  
"There isn't. So I suggest you're not of need."she lied.  
"Oh. Well, Then I'll be on my way."  
"Home?"Impa broke in.  
"No. The Gerudu Valley."  
Upon hearing this, Zelda was thinking more and more about these periods of time she had. So when the Gerudu Valley was mentioned, her head bolted up, and her ears twitched.  
"The Gerudu Valley? Really?"  
"Yes. I heard that Naboru is having some difficulties ever since Ganon broke the seal of the Sacred Realm."he paused, then added." The more help the better."   
"I have to go with you, then,"Impa said getting the other two attentive."She is a sage. And I am too. Anyone else?"  
"I heard they're on their way right now as we speak."  
"I must go too."Zelda shot out right after.  
"What?"They asked suprised.  
"That, strange.... dream. It could be another prophecy."  
"Prophecy?"They chanted in unison, trying to hide their sarcastic tone.  
"Link, Impa, don't underestimate me. I can take on anyone with my Triforce of Wisdom."  
"And what do you have that we do that will actually be of help?"Impa asked, still deriseively.  
"I am a sage. I have the Triforce mark of Wis-dom. I am a sage. I am a princess. And what do I do that you don't? I have a disguise and many others. I am the seventh and leader of the sages. So, what'll it be?"  
"Fine then. Just don't cause any trouble,"Link warned."We leave tonight."  
  
*****  
  
At about sunset, Zelda was ready. They didn't even recognize her.  
She wore a pair of denim jeans, and a sleeveless top of blue. Her usual tiara was changed to a golden band she wore around her head with a gem in the center of it. She also wore her golden locks in a bun and in a braid. She wore brown boots, and wore gloves similiar to Naboru's. Then, to keep her identity a secret, she wore a blue scarf over her nose and mouth. She looked at the two who were dazed at her aspect.  
"So, we going or not?"She asked smiling.  
The two nodded, and they all left, after Link played the Reqiem of Spirit.  
  
*****  
  
They arrived and went to the the front of it where all the sages were. They said they've been waiting for Naboru to come out, but she hadn't ever since they got there. After feeling dehidrated from the heat, they all took a seat in the temple. Then after a wolf howled in the distance, heralding night, they thought this was all some kind of joke.  
"She sounded desperate when I talked to her."Saria said, leaning her back against a wall.  
"Like she needed something?"Ruto asked.  
"We must help her. After all, Ganon has come back,"Darunia said pounding the ground with a fist."I can't believe he escaped with that Triforce of Power."   
"We all must stick together. We beat him last time right? He can't stand a chance. We have all survived many hardships in our lives,"Zelda added." He may intend to imprison me again or both me and Link for the other pieces...."  
" Oh well.... We'll just have to wait and see what she has to say. She should be here any moment."Link said, trying to cheer up the group.  
Right after Link said that, Zelda started to feel weak er every second. She started to lean agianst a wall and hold her balance. Then she slumped her back agiast the wall, and it slid and she sat on the ground. She felt some pain going through every part of her body. After a while, the whole party started to notice.  
"Zelda, what's wrong?" Impa said approaching her.  
Zelda then started to see a woman in the distance. She looked a bit identical Zelda almost, but faded afterward she saw her being seen. COuld she be the same person from her earlier visit?  
"Who, are, you.....Leave me,... alone..." Zelda whispered, her voice unheard.  
Then, she passed out. All ran to her. She seemed to just be fainting again. Impa held her and studied her.  
"So, what's with her?"Ruto asked, worried.  
"Nothing. She's breathing, her tempreture is normal, and I can't find anything wrong."Impa said right after.  
"Welll, is there anything we could dp to make her better or any medicine?"Saria said, hiding her panic.  
"Wait. Time will be our only hope. Let her rest up a bit. She should be fine tomorrow."  
Everyone waited, then waited to take turns watching her. No one knows what she could be doing. But Link decided to take the whole night.  
  
*****  
  
Zelda, as predicted, woke up before anyone. She didn't have the dream or anything. She stayed on the ground and stared at the ceiling, keping focus on it. Afterwards looking around for some kind of movement.  
Link noticed her, and went to her side.  
"What?"Zelda asked whispering.  
"Nothing, just checking up on you."Link answered, in a whisper and smiled.  
She then scurried to sit next to him. Both looked at the ceiling together.  
"I never knew of the tribulaion we'd face."she said a bit more louder, yet in a voice still soft.  
"You didn't have to,"he replied."Nothing was your fault."  
The two laughed a bit, and woke them all up. Then there was a cry of dreaded fear out side they heard. All got up and raced outside to find two they already knew from both past and present.  
  
*****  
  
Author's note:Yes, I do plan to continue, if you do enjoy it. So please R&R if you do.  
  



End file.
